Lost Symbol
by Betrinashrina
Summary: Imogen ha slots her wedding ring! Will she find it? Who has it? Where is it? *Sally Stewart is in the story. Her name wasn't on the list*
1. Chapter 1

Lost symbol

Imogen hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights because of the stress of exams, but also that her mum didn't know that her and Connor were back together never mind married!

"08:10" the clock read. She was going to be late again for meeting Connor to walk to school together. Cramming everything into her black leather back as she walked down the stairs"Bye!" Shouted Imogen breathlessly slamming the front door.

Running through the streets of Greenock with her black hair flowing movie-star like. She just made it in time for Connor. She stood at the Corner of the street where her husband stayed. "Morning Mrs Mulgrew." Connor said holding Imogen's soft pale hands.

"I'll never get tired of hearing that. Mrs Mulgrew." Imogen said looking into Connors eyes. Connor leaned in for a soft kiss from his beautiful wife. Connor then looked down at Imogen's hands, he then gave a puzzled face to Imogen. "Where's the ring? Have you put it back on the necklace?" He said. Imogen scanned her hands, it wasn't there, she felt her necklace, it wasn't there either. Imogen put her hands in pockets panicking. Nothing . "Oh, I must have left it in my draw when I took it off to have a shower." Imogen said nervously. "Ahh ok, well we better get heading." Said Connor. Imogen nodded her head. They held hands walking to school.

All Imogen could think about during school was the ring, she couldn't remember if she put It in the draw. She was terrified in case she lost it and couldn't find it again. The ring that symbolizes her and Connor's love for each other, their commitment to each other. She had a mini heart attack when she thought about her mum finding the ring. Finally the bell went for last period to finish. Connor approached Imogen "Do you want to go a walk later, we haven't went for one for a while, I miss them?"

"Oh god whaatt do I say?" Imogen thought. "Emm actually I can't I've got to study for my English exam, I will try, I'll text you later If I can." She replied to Connor. "I not tonight then early in morning?" Connor said.

"Defos." Imogen said looking around her. Imogen ran home as fast as he could, so many horrible thoughts were going through her head, like an IPod on shuffle. She eventually reached her white front door. She frantically opened the door. She ran half way up her stairs.

"Imogen! What's this?" Sally said holding up the ring. Imogen was terrified she just stared at it in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Imogen walked down a few steps. Imogen knew it was the ring she was looking all day for, her wedding ring. "A ring." Imogen said trying to not sound guilty.  
"I know it's a ring Imogen, what kind if ring is it? A friendship ring? A normal ring?" Sally questioned her.

"You're going to find out sooner or later. A few weeks ago, me and..." Imogen said before her mum interrupted her. "You and who Imogen?" Asked her mum.  
"Me and Connor. We got married!" Imogen said biting her lip in apprehension. "You married an arsonist! Are mad Imogen! He almost killed you Imogen!" Sally bellowed

I'm not mad mum! I love him, and he loves me! He never meant for me to get hurt, a lot of things happened that day. You only know some. He wouldn't try and get me killed! Why can't you understand! "Imogen cried.

"Imogen you're far too young! Does Christine know about this? Does she know that you're back together?hmm." Sally said in horror  
"Yeah, we'll she knew we were engaged, but she doesn't know that we're married! At Least she was happy for us, unlike you." Imogen said thinking about Connor trying to make her happy.  
"Imogen you're far too young. Well you better tell Christine that you're now married, oh and tell her that I'm conning round." Sally said in anger.  
Imogen was wishing she hadn't told her mum that she and Connor were married, but then again she didn't know how much longer she and Connor could keep it a secret. Imogen snatched the ring off her mum and went up stairs. She went straight to her bedroom. She fell on to her double bed and sulked into her pillows. After her sulk she phoned Connor, "Hi Connor it's me."  
"Oh hi, would you like to come out a walk?"  
"She knows Connor. She knows."  
"Who knows what?"  
"My mum knows that we're married."  
"What! I thought we were going to discuss when we were going to tell our parents."  
"I know, I'm sorry. She found the ring, she clearly knew it was a wedding ring so there was no point of lying. Anyway ,errmm she's coming round to talk to your mum about it."  
"Oh my god! Right ok, I better tell my mum and Bryne about it. Are you coming round too?"  
"Yeah, see you soon."

Imogen went down stairs to the kitchen to tell her mum that she phoned Connor to let him know that they were coming round to talk about the situation. Sally was ready with hear cream duffel coat on with her car keys waiting at the door."Right come on then." Sally snapped opening the door. Imogen was giving her mum the silent treatment. The car journey to Connors house there was an awkward silence. It was strange driving to her head teachers house, it was odd that Christine and Michele were getting serious and that Michele could become Connor's dad.

Michele's house was in the front of Gourock, It looked onto the clyde. It was massive. Imogen couldn't believe it, neither could Sally. She parked right outside the front. Connor was sitting on the white wall for Imogen. Imogen and Sally went up to the gate, Christine popped her head threw the glass front door, "Hi." Connor said to his wife and mother in law. "Don't you dare you say hi to me!" Sally snapped!

"Mum don't be rude." Imogen shouted to her mum. Christine and Michele welcomed Sally they had a chat going up to the door. Connor jumped of the wall and leaned in to give Imogen a kiss. "Don't! Not now, sorry it's just not the time right now." Imogen said pushing Connor "Oh sorry, I did t think." Connor replied. They held hands following their parents. They sat down together. "We'll, how long have you been married the?" Asked Christine "5 weeks, we got married on the last day of term, when you buggerd off to Paris!" Connor growled at his mum. "Ehh watch your  
tone, remember who you're specking to!" Michele snapped to Connor. "Piss off ,you aren't even my real dad." Angrily said Connor.

"For god sakes Connor! STOP IT! The pair of you!" Bellowed Christine!  
"Don't you both think you're both a bit young to get married?" Asked Sally."No, we both love each other! Why can't any of you see that?"said Imogen. "Love? Love? Imogen for god sakes! He almost killed you! What if something worse happened to you, would you still love him then? " Asked Sally.  
"I didn't mean to hurt Imogen! I promise you." Connor said.  
"Yes mum. I would still live him. Love is love." Imogen said trying not to cry. "Sure..." Sally said  
"I can't be bothered listening to this anymore! We're married! You can't do anything about it!" Imogen screamed. She ran outside, Connor followed! "Imogen, Imogen! Wait!" Connor shouted as he ran after Imogen threw the streets of Gourock. Imogen stopped and waited on Connor. "I can't take it anymore, why do they have to be so uptight about it? What's done is done! We can't change that." Imogen cried into Connors chest as she hugged him. "I know, I know. What matters is. Is that I love you and no one can change that." Connor whispered into Imogen's ear. "I know you do, and I love you." Imogen said looking into Connors eyes.


End file.
